12 days of utapri christmas
by return of magiclover.215
Summary: merry christmas everyone, i was bored so i decided to make this. enjoy!


**who said that it's too late for Christmas? not me! here you go, merry Christmas!**

haru: on the **firs** t day of Christmas, please Santa give to me **,** the smiles of my friends

ikki: on the **second** day of Christmas, please Santa give to me, a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

ren: on the **third** day of Christmas,please Santa give to me, little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

natsu: on the **fourth** day of christmas, please santa give to me, piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

syo: on the **fifth** day of christmas,please santa give to me _**HYUUGA-SENSEI'S MOVIES**_

the boys stop to look at him.

 ** _"really?"_**

 ** _" hey, don't look at me, the author is writing this. she let ren say he wants nanami's heart!_**

 ** _"good point_**

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

toki: on the **sixth** day of chhristmas, please santa give to me less annoying room mates

 _ **aw, tokiya! that's mean.**_

 _ **be quiet otoya! why do you thinki asked for that in the first place!**_

 _ **ichinose-san, that was pretty mean**_

 _ **yeah, toki. and did you mean otoynyan, or me?**_

 _ **both, kotobuki-senpai.**_

 _ **so cold!**_

 _ **let's just get back to the song**_

syo: _**H**_ _ **yuuga- sensei's movies**_

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

reiji: on the **seventh** day of christmas, please santa give to me, cooperative band mates

toki: less annoying room mates

syo: _ **HYUUGA-SENSEI'S MOVIES!**_

 _ **pfft**_

 _ **hey don't laugh, nanami said she wanted the smiles of her friends!**_

 _ **yeah, but that's sweet. yours is just funny, pipsquek**_

 _ **oi!**_

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

kuro: on the **eighth** day of christmas, please santa give to me, lots of meat

reiji: cooperative band mates

toki: less annoying room mates

syo: **_HYUUGA-SENSEI'S MOVIES_**

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

 _ **really, you asked for meat, you fool**_

 _ **shut up, that''s what i want, so i wished for it. don't judge me!**_

ai: on the **ninth** day of christmas, please santa give to me, more data

kuro: lot's of meat

reiji: cooperative band mates

toki: less annoying room mates

syo: _**HYUUGA-SENSEI**_ _ **'S**_ _ **MOVIES!**_

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

ceci: on the **tenth** day of christmas, please santa give to me, the muses' blessings

ai: more data

kuro: lot's of meat

reiji: cooperative band mates

toki: less annoying room mates

syo: **_HYUUGA-SENSEI'S MOVIES_**

natsu: piyo-chan pluushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

 _ **i jsut realized we forgot masa**_

 ** _he was supposed to go after natsuki_**

 ** _sorry hijirikawa-san_**

 ** _it's alright. it gave me time to think of what i wanted_**

masa: on the **eleventh** day of christmas, please santa give to me, a new tatami mat

ceci: the muses' blessing

ai: more data

kuro: lot's of meat

reiji: cooperative band mates

toki: less annoying room mated

syo: _**HYUUGA-SENSEI'S MOVIES!**_

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

 _ **finally, last, but definitely not least, we have Camus-senpai**_

 _ **thank you woman for your introduction**_

Camus: on the **twelfth** day of christmas, please santa give to me, the respect i deserve

masa: a new tatami mat

ceci: the muses' blessing

ai: more data

kuro: lot's of meat

reiji: cooperative band mates

toki: less annoying room mates

syo: _**HYUUGA-SENSEI'S MOVIES**_

natsu: piyo-chan plushies

ren: little lamb's heart

ikki: a silver guitar

haru: and the smiles of my friends

 _ **yeah, we're done!**_

 _ **that waa alot of work**_

 _ **can we eat now?**_

 _ **minna-san, good work**_

 _ **your wish was really cute kouhai-chan**_

 _ **arigato, kotobuki-senpai**_

 _ **well, let's go party, everyone!**_

 _ **yay!**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


End file.
